Me, You, and Who?
by shianata55
Summary: Willem menyukai Rangga. Namun Willem tahu kalau yang menyukai Rangga bukan dia saja. Willem tahu Bad Touch Trio juga menyukai Rangga. Tapi satu persatu kelompok tersebut terbunuh dengan sadis. Kemudian, entah mengapa Willem merasa ada yang ganjal dengan Rangga. Apa itu? /WARN: yaoi, nyerempet M, oneshoot, lime.


Lelaki berambut hitam dengan kulit eksotis sawo matangnya itu mengundang banyak perhatian. Matanya yang jernih—mencerminkan dirinya yang masih polos dan lugu, senyum manisnya yang selalu ditebarkannya kemana-mana, dan sangat ramah. Tak lain dan tak bukan, dialah Rangga Yudistira, seorang pelajar dari Indonesia yang memiliki keberuntungan luar biasa. Dia bisa masuk ke sekolah internasional yang masing-masing negara mengirim seorang siswa terpintar dinegara tersebut. Dan Rangga terpilih karena _**hoki, keberuntungan, lucky,**_ yang luar biasa. Saat mengikuti ujian tertulis, Rangga orang pertama yang mengumpulkan lembar jawaban. Guru yang mengawas tercengang, Rangga bisa menyelesaikan ujian itu—pakai cara _matic_ (*)—dengan waktu hanya sepuluh menit, jumlah soalnya seratus lima puluh. Mata pelajarannya matematika, bahasa Inggris, IPA, dan IPS.

 _Hell_ , semua murid yang sekelas dengannya melotot tidak percaya.

Lebih tercengangnya lagi, Rangga mendapatkan nilai _**100**_ , alias benar semua.

 _Fak_ , seisi sekolah memelototinya saat pemberitahuan nilai. Siapa sih yang nggak tahu Rangga? Murid kelas 10 yang pas PLS (MOS kan udah gak boleh), _selfie_ sama pohon terus di _upload_ di _InstaMeter_ dan diejek jones level 9999 itu. Semua tahu.

Siapa sih yang nggak kenal Rangga? Murid kelas 10 yang pas semester 2 pernah dipelorotin celananya sama adiknya sendiri pas di kantin. Semua tahu.

Bahkan Mpok-Mpok yang jual nasi uduk depan sekolah aja tau. _Rangga? Oh, yang sering ngutang bakwan itu ya? Yang mukanya imut-amit-amit gitu ya?_ —tuh, kan tau. _Yang pernah di kejar orang gila saking imutnya itu kan?—_ ditambahin pula.

Jadi, saat kenaikan kelas 11, Rangga pindah ke California untuk bersekolah di Hetalia Academy—disuruh kementrian pendidikan. Mau tak mau, Rangga harus meninggalkan ibunya tercintah dan bapaknya terketjeh, begitupula adiknya yang masih bau kencur.

Disinilah dia. Sudah sekitar dua bulan dia bersekolah, dengan cepat dia beradaptasi dan memiliki banyak teman. Berkat _game_ pemberian adik sepupunya, Rangga bisa mendapat nilai 9 dalam ujian bahasa Inggris pas UTS. Jadi dia juga bisa ceplas-ceplos bahasa Inggris—bahasa Inggrisnya bagus lagi.

Benar-benar siswa _**hoki, beruntung, dan lucky**_ ya!

* * *

 **Hetalia © Hidekaz Hirumaya**

 **Me, You, and Who? © shianata55**

 **Summary: Willem menyukai Rangga. Namun Willem tahu kalau yang menyukai Rangga bukan dia saja. Willem tahu Bad Touch Trio juga menyukai Rangga. Tapi satu persatu kelompok tersebut terbunuh dengan sadis. Kemudian, entah mengapa Willem merasa ada yang ganjal dengan Rangga. Apa itu?**

 **Warning: Chara's death, Human name, Malay dan Indo adalah OC saya!, OOT, OOC, gore, RATED NYEREMPET M!, typo...**

* * *

Willem menguap lebar. Pelajaran sejarah memang selalu bikin mengantuk ya—ah, pengecualian si Arthur yang maniak sejarah. _Mr._ Charles Johnson, guru sejarah, memang tahu cara membuat murid-muridnya mengantuk—kecuali, sekali lagi, Arthur.

Si pelajar asal _Dutch_ alias Belanda ini berkali-kali melirik pelajar lain yang ketiduran di sebelahnya.

 _Demi_ Lust! _Rangga imut banget, njir!_ Batin Willem menahan hawa nafsu _belok_ -nya.

Ah ya... apa saya belum memberitahu? Kebanyakan murid cowok di Hetalia Academy ini _belok_. Jadi kejadian 'aduh-gak-sengaja-megang-pantat-lu' atau semacamnya yang menjerumus ke hvmv, sudah biasa. Untung pihak Academy memiliki CCTV diseluruh ruangan sekolah. Kalau ketahuan _nganu_ , akan diberi SP alias surat peringatan. Tapi kalau masih ngeyel, dipulangin ke negara asal. Kalau yang cewek sih, palingan otaknya sudah tercemar dengan _hvmv_ , jadi bisa dibilang mereka fujoshi.

Tapi yah... yang namanya orang imut pasti BANYAK yang suka kan? Willem tahu, kok. Willem sadar diri. Dia tahu, Francis Bonnefoy asal Prancis itu juga naksir Rangga. Lalu juga Gilbert yang Tidak _AWESOME_ itu juga jatuh cinta pada Rangga. Antonio Carriedo Fernandez—yang sudah punya _uke tsundere_ —juga sering ngelirik-lirik Rangga.

 _Euh, sadar diri euy! Lo bakal mati kena_ headbutt _dari Lovino kalo ketahuan!_

Willem baru tahu segitu. Tapi Willem yakin BANYAK yang suka pada Rangga. Yang disukai malah bingung nggak jelas. Karena pikiran Rangga tidak pernah sampai situ.

Willem mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya itu. Pusing. Tahun-tahun sejarah yang harus dihafalkan, masalah adik sepupunya, dan masalah Rangga. Ah—

—Rangga bangun. Willem dengan antusias memperhatikan sang pujaan hati. Tapi yang diperhatikan tidak sadar, atau memang tidak peduli sedang diperhatikan.

Tapi, Rangga tampak bingung. Dia celingak-celinguk khawatir. Lalu bertanya pada Willem, selaku teman sebangkunya. "Err... Willem, tadi aku bertingkah aneh gak?"

"Eh- iya? Oh? Bertingkah aneh? Nggak tuh!" jawab Willem agak gugup sedikit.

Rangga menatap Willem serius. "Ng... oke. Kukira sempet ngigo," ucap Rangga kemudian. Lalu Rangga berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran Mr. Charles.

 _Help me, he is really really cute~!_ Jerit Willem nista, dalam hati. Tapi kemudian dia menyadari adanya keganjalan. Sebagai teman sekamar Rangga di asrama—Willem bahagia atas itu—Rangga tidak pernah mengigau atau semacamnya. Apa Rangga tadi mimpiin _sesuatu yang tidak polos?_ Atau _semacamnya?_ Entahlah...

* * *

"Hei, _mon cher!_ " panggil Francis pada Rangga yang sedang bercanda dengan Honda Kiku yang berasal dari Jepang. "Aku ikutan ngobrol dong!"

"Ah, _konnichiwa,_ Francis- _san_ ," sapa Kiku sopan.

"Hai, Francis! Ada apa?" tanya Rangga riang, seperti biasa.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Willem menatap ketiganya dari kejauhan layaknya _stalker_ tingkat dewa.

"Nanti malam, mau ke kamarku nggak, Rangga? Aku _ajarin_ Biologi deh! Kamu susah ngapalin nama biologi kulit itu kan?" tanya Francis dengan maksud tersembunyi.

Willem memelototi Francis tak percaya. Elizaveta yang ada di dekat sana yang juga mendengar obrolan itu langsung menengok dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kiku yang mendengar itu juga berbinar-binar, dengan pipi agak merah.

 _Oh my god!_

Rangga—yang tentu saja tidak menyadari maksud tersembunyi Francis—menatapnya. "Erm, nanti malam, aku izin mau ke suatu tempat. Jadi nggak bisa. Maaf, ya, Francis," jawab Rangga.

Willem menghela nafas lega. Elizaveta dan Kiku kecewa berat.

"E-oh... oke," Francis bete berat. Dia kemudian langsung pergi ke kantin untuk menghabiskan isi dompet Arthur, yang sempat ia _pinjam_ (baca: copet).

"Memangnya kamu mau kemana, Rangga-san?" tanya Kiku heran. "Bukannya tidak sopan, tapi setahuku, kamu bukanlah orang yang suka jalan-jalan."

"Ya gitu deh, hehehehe," Rangga cengengesan. "Ini rahasia banget, Kiku. Jadi nggak bisa kuberitahu."

Kiku ber-oh ria. Willem yang mendengar perkataan Rangga penasaran. Segitu _special_ banget kah tempat yang mau dikunjungi Rangga? _Well,_ Willem penasaran setengah mati. Jangan-jangan Rangga udah punya pacar yang lagi berkunjung ke California?

Dengan niat besar, Willem akan men- _stalk_ Rangga nanti malam.

* * *

Malamnya, Rangga beneran keluar asrama. Willem sudah curiga setelah makan malam Rangga nggak balik-balik ke kamar. Jadi Willem mencari-cari Rangga sampai ke kuburan Hetalia Academy—dan nyaris nabrak pocong yang lagi pacaran sama kuntilanak di pohon jeruk purut.

"Rangga kemana sih...," gumam Willem kesal. Dia sudah mencari hampir lima jam—dan sekarang jam satu malam lewat dikit. Kemudian, dia melewati sebuah gudang. Disana, dia mendengar seseorang bercakap-cakap.

"Kamu..., mau melakukan apa?" terdengar suara Rangga hati-hati. Willem bersorak senang bisa menemukan Rangga. Tapi dia tidak jadi membuka gudang itu setelah mendengar perkataan selanjutnya.

" _Aku mau melakukannya lagi, Say. Makhluk Prancis Sialan itu sudah menggodamu. Untung kau masih polos_ ," jawab lawan bicaranya dengan suara sayup-sayup.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rangga terdengar bingung.

" _Malam ini, biarkan aku menguasai tubuh bohaymu itu,"_ kata lawan bicara Rangga terdengar seksi. Willem seketika merinding disko. Apalagi selanjutnya terdengar suara erangan dan desahan Rangga yang— _ahh sudahlah_...

Willem spontan membuka paksa gudang itu. "HEII!" teriaknya marah. _Benani-beraninya ada yang menyentuh Rangga sebelum aku!_

Tapi, gudang itu kosong. Tidak ada bekas seseorang pernah ada disitu. _Ada apa ini? Apa itu tadi hanya perasaanku saja?_ Willem menatap seisi gudang itu dengan heran. Kemudian, dia menutup pintu gudang. Dan kembali berjalan ke asrama dengan wajah serius.

"Hei, Willem! Kemana saja kau? Daritadi aku mencarimu!" seru Rangga setelah Willem sampai di kamarnya. "Aku khawatir banget lho!"

Willem berbunga-bunga. Dikhawatirin Rangga? _Oh my!_ "Tadi aku cuman ke kamarnya Bella. Dia manggil aku tadi," jawab Willem berbohong. Mana mungkin dia bilang, "Tadi aku nyariin kamu. Terus ngedenger suara kamu digudang dan ternyata gak ada orang disana. Serem kan?", Rangga akan menganggap Willem sebagai _fans_ -nya nanti.

"Ohh... oke. Untungnya besok Minggu. _Free day_ , deh!" Rangga tersenyum senang. "Aku masih mau main _game_ lagi. Kau tidur saja dulu!"

Duhh... benar-benar perhatian banget si Rangga! Mencari Rangga membutuhkan energi ekstra. Apalagi Rangga kan anaknya pecicilan, kalo nggak suka ditempat ini pergi, kalo suka, berdiam di tempat sampai kiamat. Badan kekar Willem membutuhkan istirahat sampai besok.

"Baiklah... kalo udah mau tidur, matiin lampunya ya," kata Willem beranjak ke tempat tidurnya, tanpa ke kamar mandi dulu. Itu kebiasaan buruknya dari kecil. Willem dengan segera masuk ke alam mimpi.

Sementara Rangga, menatap Willem dengan seringaian lebar. Esoknya, seonggok (?) mayat ditemukan...

* * *

Pagi itu, seorang siswa dari Bulgaria bersama temannya yang dari Rumania yang menemukannya. Mayat seseorang yang lagi nungging (?) di taman. Perutnya dimutilasi, organ-organ dalamnya berceceran di sekitar mayat, alat kelaminnya terpotong, kedua bola matanya hilang, dan banyak luka bekas ikatan di badan korban. Hanya satu hal yang bisa dipastikan; mayat ini adalah Francis Bonnefoy yang berasal dari Prancis. Dari segi muka, itu memang dia. Dan kartu pelajar di _name tag_ -nya bertuliskan namanya.

Siswa dari Bulgaria dan Rumania itu buru-buru memanggil petugas kebersihan. Petugas kebersihan buru-buru memanggil polisi. Sepuluh menit kemudian, polisi pun datang. Polisi segera menyegel TKP dan segera melakukan investigasi. Sejam kemudian, ambulans datang dan membawa mayat Francis untuk di otopsi di rumah sakit.

Sekolah menghimbau para murid untuk tidak takut dan tetap fokus belajar. Apalagi ujian sudah dekat. Sayangnya, para murid malah berlomba-lomba memfoto mayat Francis sebelum dibawa ke rumah sakit. Menurut klub jurnalis yang diketuai oleh Ludwig, foto mayat Francis berharga sekitar $ 50 _poundsterling!_ Kan gila! Entah mengapa HANYA fotonya saja mencapai harga segitu.

Francis tidak punya teman sekamar. _Ewh_ , siapa yang berani tidur sekamar sama Francis? Kalaupun berani, baru semalam pasti bakal langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa keesokan harinya karena pikirannya sudah teracuni segala hal berbau _sex_ dan mulutnya berbusa.

 _Hell..._

Tapi, Arthur Kirkland bersama coretpacarnyacoret Alfred F. Jones sempat mengobrol dengan korban pukul sebelas lewat tiga menit. Polisi bertanya kenapa Arthur dan Alfred masih diluar asrama jam segitu. Wajah Arthur langsung merah padam. Alfred spontan menjawab, "Ahahaha, kami kelaparan di kamar, jadi pergi ke ruang makan mencari makan. Terus ketemu Francis, deh! Ahahah!"

— _semua tahu kalau Alfred bohong 75%_.

Dan entah mengapa, seluruh sistem CCTV mati di jam 03.45 pagi. Tidak ada saksi saat proses kematian Francis.

Semua murid diinterogasi oleh polisi. Kebanyakan dari mereka menggerutu setelah di interogasi. Soalnya hari libur mereka telah diisi oleh introgasi membosankan. Kebanyakan dari mereka juga menyalahkan Francis atas itu.

" _Kenapa lo harus mati sekarang sih, Francis? Kenapa nggak hari Senin aja? Biar libur_."

* * *

Setelah diotopsi, medis berkata pada polisi bahwa senjata yang melukai Francis diperkirakan pisau sepanjang 18 cm. Tapi polisi tidak menemukan pisau seperti itu dimanapun, kecuali di dapur. Orang-orang yang bekerja di dapur kemudian di introgasi juga.

Sayangnya, polisi belum menemukan titik terang. Daftar tersangka masih tergolong banyak, 32 orang, termasuk guru, murid, satpam, dan karyawan. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak punya alibi, ataupun alibinya terkesan aneh dan mengada-ngada.

Jadi, kepolisian meminta sekolah untuk mengizinkan mereka memeriksa seisi sekolah. Sekolah sebenarnya ingin menolak, karena ujian datang dua minggu lagi. Tapi orangtua Francis yang sudah di telepon memaksa untuk melakukan penyelidikan secara menyeluruh pada sekolah. Akhirnya sekolah mengizinkan.

Dan hal yang paling menggembirakan, sekolah libur selama seminggu. Namun siswa-siswi harus tetap berada di kawasan sekolah selama itu.

* * *

"Membosankan...," ucap Rangga menguap lebar. Dia bersama Willem, Arthur, dan adik sepupu Alfred, Matthew, sedang berada di perpustakaan mengisi waktu.

Arthur mengangguk setuju. "Apa kita tidak bisa kemana-mana ya?" tanya Arthur.

"Kita kabur, yuk," Rangga menyeringai mengingat ia sewaktu SMP pernah menjadi anak badung.

"Kau mau dikeluarkan?" Willem menyahuti. Sengaian Rangga menghilang.

"Ah, anu... sepertinya sudah waktunya makan siang," ucap Matthew dengan suara kecil. Sangat kecil.

"Eh tunggu, sepertinya aku mendengar suara," kata Willem agak sensi, ngeri kalau arwah Francis muncul disini.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh disini," kata Rangga bingung. Apa saya belum memberitahu kalau Rangga bisa melihat hal-hal gaib?

Arthur mengangguk setuju. "Ng, ada sih, tapi dia nggak ngapa-ngapain dari tadi."

"Wooii! Ini aku! Aku disinii!" teriak Matthew, tidak bisa dibilang teriak juga sih.

"Ahh... ada kau ternyata disini. Pantas saja!" tiba-tiba Antonio muncul bersama Lovino. "Apa kabar? Kita sudah lama nggak ketemu, ya—Rangga?"

 _Sialan! Yang dia liat cuman Rangga doang!_ Teriak Willem dalam hati kesal.

"Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Arthur yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya kalau Antonio hanya menyapa Rangga. "Bukannya kau ada urusan dengan _Madamé_ Quila?"

"Ah, cuman sebentar, kok!" jawab Antonio tersenyum (sok) ramah. " _Madamé_ cuman sedih karena anak sulungnya meninggal."

"Kau pasti juga sedih, kan? Bad Touch Trio nggak akan lengkap tanpa Francis," ucap Rangga.

"Huweee! Rangga! Kau ternyata tahu kalau aku sedang sedih!? Lovino aja nggak tahu! Dia malah mencela Francis! Hhueee!" tangis Antonio spontan memeluk Rangga. Willem memelototi Antonio, Lovino memelototi Antonio juga. Tapi Rangga nggak membalas pelukan Antonio, atau meronta minta dilepaskan.

"H-hei! Sudah lepaskan!" ucap sang _Dutch_ melerai pelukan keduanya.

"Kenapa sih? Aku kan cuman bersedih!" Antonio menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

" _T-TOMATO BASTARD!_ "

Encoklah pinggang Antonio kena _headbutt_ Lovinonya tersayang. Antonio meringis-ringis nyeri sambil meratapi pinggangnya. Lovino hanya berdengus kesal. Kemudian Lovino menyeret Antonio keluar perpus dengan sumpah serapah pada Antonio.

"Yah, karena sudah jam segini, kita ke ruang makan yuk," ajak Arthur. Kemudian ketiganya pergi meninggalkan Matthew yang terisak-isak karena diacuhkan.

" _Target two, in progress~"_

Entah mengapa, Matthew mendengar seseorang berkata seperti itu. _Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja_ , Matthew kemudian pergi ke ruang makan mengikuti teman-temannya bersama Kumajirou.

* * *

Dan, di hari Senin pukul 17.03, ditemukan mayat lagi. Kali ini seorang pelajar dari Spain, yep. Antonio Carriedo Fernandez. Mayatnya ditemukan oleh seorang siswa dari Yunani, Heracles Karpusi.

Heracles bilang, saat dia pergi ke toilet. Dia menemukan Antonio yang tersungkur dari pintu toilet. Punggung Antonio terdapat banyak luka tusuk. Darah menggenangi lantai toilet, dan dipojok toilet sudah ada Lovino yang pingsan memegang pisau. Banyak bercak darah dibaju, celana, dan lantai disekitar Lovino. Bercak darah itu ada yang tersambung, antara sepatu Lovino dan lantai. Dan, jarak antara toilet pintu satu—mayat Antonio disitu—dan jarak Lovino jauh. Jadi, mustahil kalau Lovino bisa membunuhnya dengan jarak sejauh itu—

—susah dicerna, ya? Pokoknya mustahil Lovino bisa membunuh Antonio dari jarak segitu. Titik. (A/N: _Maaf, Author agak susah ngejelasinnya. Cara deskripsi Author masih abal-abal D"X)_

Polisi menghela nafas. Belum selesai kasus ini, muncul kasus baru. Polisi segera menutup toilet di lantai tiga itu dengan _police line_.

Lovino sendiri masih hidup, dia hanya pingsan. Saat bangun dan mendengar kalau Antonio mati, dia menangis. _Seme_ -nya itu adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Adiknya, Feliciano pun menenangkannya.

Setelah tenang, polisi meminta keterangan. Kenapa Lovino bisa ada disana. Lovino menangguk.

"Awalnya, aku dan _Bastard_ itu pergi ke toilet. Kami sama-sama mau buang air. Aku di toilet pintu dua, _Bastard_ itu di toilet pintu satu. Aku yang keluar toilet pertama kali. Terus... hmm... aku mencuci tangan di wastafel. Ah! Ada orang yang masuk ke toilet juga. Dia berjalan di belakangku, lalu..., tiba-tiba pandanganku kabur dan aku sepertinya pingsan," jelas Lovino. "Bangun-bangun aku ada disini."

Kemudian polisi bertanya tentang orang yang masuk ke toilet selain korban dan Lovino sendiri. Katanya rambutnya hitam legam, dan memakai jaket lusuh bau amis.

Polisi merasa kalau pelaku korban pertama dan korban kedua adalah orang yang sama. Masalahnya siapa?

Sekolah sekarang menyuruh semua murid jangan jalan-jalan sendirian kemanapun, kapanpun.

* * *

Bad Touch Trio tinggal seorang, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Orang-orang bilang, korban selanjutnya adalah dia. Tapi bukan Gilbert namanya kalau takut dengan hal itu. Dia malah senang mendadak beken di sekolah.

"Hei, Gil, aku menunggumu mati!" ejek seorang teman Gilbert.

Gilbert tertawa. "Yep, aku juga menunggu diriku yang AWESOME mati." Kemudian, Gilbert melihat Rangga dan Willem sedang membawa setumpuk kertas.

"RANGGGAAAA!" teriak Gilbert langsung memeluk Rangga dari belakang.

"GGYAAA!" Rangga spontan menjatuhkan setumpuk kertas itu. "Aduh, Gilbert!"

Willem menatap Gilbert mengintimidasi.

"Oh, hai, Willem!" sapa Gilbert. Tidak seperti Antonio, Gilbert cukup baik padanya— "Hei, Rangga, habis ini kau ada acara?" –mungkin juga tidak.

"Uh... aku dan Willem mau ngerjain PR bareng di kamar," jawab Rangga sebal kertas-kertasnya sekarang berantakan.

Gilbert menarik bahu Rangga, dan menyudutkannya di tembok. Gilbert kemudian memegang dagu Rangga dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu ibu jarinya mengelap lembut bibir tipis merah ranum Rangga.

 _KYAAA!_ Lili, siswi dari Liechtenstein yang berada di TKP, langsung memfoto kejadian itu dengan kamera handphonenya walau dari hidungnya mengalir darah segar. Kakak sepupunya, Vash Zwingli, panik melihatnya _fangirling_.

"Yah... temenin Abang Gil dong~" bisik Gilbert seseksi mungkin. Rangga memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Willem naik darah. "WOI—"

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!" tiba-tiba dari ujung lorong muncul Arthur dengan wajah murka. "KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUA INI!"

"A, Arthur?!" Gilbert panik. Dia buru-buru kabur dari sana. " _Bye-bye_ , Rangga Sayang!"

"WOI! TUNGGU DULU, GIL! KAU BELUM BAYAR UANG BAKSO MALANG TADII! MASA' AKU MULU YANG NALANGIN!" teriak Arthur mengejar Gilbert.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rangga?" tanya Willem menepuk pundak Rangga pelan. Rangga menangguk. Kemudian keduanya merapikan kertas-kertas yang tercecer itu dan pergi ke ruang guru.

Sementara Vash memarahi Lili karena sikap tidak anggunnya tadi.

" _Target three, I found her~"_

"—kau tidak boleh... Tunggu, kau mendengar apa yang kudengar, Lili?" tanya Vash mendadak diam sejenak.

"K-kalau _Kakanda_ mendengar ' _target three, I found her'_ aku mendengarnya juga," jawab Lili takut-takut.

Mereka berpandangan kemudian segera kabur dari sana. _Takut njir!_

* * *

"Hei, Rangga," panggil Willem saat mereka belajar bareng. "Apa kau..."

Sang _Indonesian_ menengok pada Willem dengan wajah biasa. "Ya?"

Willem jadi tidak enak menanyakan hal itu. "Erm, lupakan saja," jawab Willem menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ah, gerah. Aku mandi duluan ya!" kata Rangga merenggangkan ototnya sebentar lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dengan membawa handuk.

Willem mengangguk-angguk saja. Dia kembali belajar sendirian. Tapi sebenarnya Willem merasa agak merinding gimana gitu.

"Kamu sudah belajar sampai mana, Will?" tiba-tiba Rangga sudah selesai mandi. Dia mencondongkan badannya ke Willem dari belakang. Rambutnya basah, tetes-tetes air turun dari rambutnya dan jatuh ke kaos putih Willem. Rangga belum perpakaian, dia hanya mengenakan boxer hitam-putih.

 _Seme mana yang nggak nosebleed ngeliat Rangga?_

"HUAH!" Willem langsung terkejut. Wajahnya mendadak merah padam. "Euoh! Ke-kenapa kau belum pake baju!?"

Rangga tertawa. "Maaf, maaf. Bajuku ketinggalan."

"Y-yaudah sana pake baju!" usir Willem. "Jangan kesini sebelum pake baju!" _sial, 'adik' gue berdiri_...

"Iya, iya. Biasa aja dong ngomongnya!" dengus Rangga. Dia kemudian mengambil baju di lemari dan segera memakainya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Willem mencari topik lain biar pikirannya nggak kemana-mana. "Menurutmu, siapa pelaku dari pembunuhan Antonio dan Francis?"

Rangga spontan menengok pada Willem dan bergumam pelan, "Pembunuhan... apa?" ekspresi Rangga mendadak horor. "Eh, ya... bagaimana ya... entahlah."

"Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau pelakunya adalah seseorang yang kukenal," kata Willem memainkan pulpennya lincah. "Semoga saja bukan aku korban selanjutnya..."

"... kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Rangga menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pembunuhnya bisa siapa saja kan? Mungkin saja Arthur, Alfred, atau mungkin... maaf, mungkin kau juga bisa kan?" jawab Willem. "Yah, aku masih ingin tinggal bahagia bersama Bella."

"Pfft, kalian hanya sepupu tapi kenapa kau bisa seprotektif itu padanya? Aku bingung mau menyebutmu _siscon_ atau apa," tawa Rangga.

"Memangnya kau tidak punya adik sepupu yang biasa kau khawatirkan?!" nada bicara Willem meninggi, tidak senang dibilang _siscon_.

"Hmm... bukan aku yang mengkhawatirkannya. Dia yang protektif padaku," jawab Rangga duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Dia lebih cocok jadi _bodyguard_ menurutku."

"Oh ya? Siapa namanya?" tanya Willem. Siapa tahu dia bisa mengorek informasi tentang keluarga Rangga.

"Namanya Razaq. Dia hanya setahun lebih muda dariku tapi dia ikut akselerasi. Jadi dia seharusnya sekarang sudah kuliah," jawab Rangga.

"Berarti si Razaq itu sedih saat kau pindah ke California?" tanya Willem.

Mata Rangga berubah sendu. "Yah, aku tidak yakin. Dua tahun sebelumnya, aku sempat mau ditabrak becak. Tapi dia menolongku dan akhirnya dia yang ketabrak becak," jawab Rangga sedih. "Sampai sekarang dia koma."

Willem melotot. "Be-becak? Becak macem apa yang bisa seperti itu!?" seru Willem.

"Umh... Becak Mobil (?)," jawab Rangga. Willem _speechless_.

"Tapi, Razaq itu warga negara Malaysia. Dia cuman kadang-kadang main ke rumahku," jelas Rangga. "Kalau kau main ke negaraku, nanti kita jenguk dia bareng-bareng yuk!"

"Eh, kau yakin? Razaq sama sekali nggak mengenalku lho," ucap Willem. "Kalau dia mendadak bangun dan melihat orang asing, pasti dia marah kan? Apalagi aku dekat denganmu."

"Santai saja. Akan kujelaskan padanya," kata Rangga. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau dan Bella beruntung sekali bisa bersamaan masuk sekolah ini. Nyogok ya?"

"Nggaklah!"

"Ahahaha, maaf-maaf. Aku Cuma bercanda! Eh ya, aku belum mengerti materi yang ini. Bisa tolong ajarin?"

"Oke. Sebagai gantinya, ajarin aku bahasa."

Malam itu, sepertinya sang pelaku tidak jadi melancarkan aksinya karena panggilan alam (eh?)

* * *

"DASAR BODOH!" jerit Elizaveta melemparkan _frying pan_ legend-nya ke wajah mesum Gilbert. "Mahakarya begini dibilang sampah!?"

Willem, Rangga, dan Kiku terdiam. Dua orang dari negara yang pernah menjajah negara Rangga itu dengan cepat membaca situasi dan berusaha menenangkan Elizaveta.

"Sudahlah, Eliza-san. Gilbert-san hanya tidak tahu betapa hebatnya mahakaryamu ini!" Kiku menenangkan Elizaveta. "Aku menyadari kehebatan mahakarya jepretanmu ini kok!"

"K-Kiku benar, Eliza!" Willem mengiyakan saja.

"Tapi tetap saja!" Elizaveta bersikukuh.

Rangga menatap keempat orang itu tidak mengerti. Elizaveta sedang berusaha menghajar Gilbert dengan _frying pan_. Gilbert terpojok dengan wajah ngeri. Disekitar mereka ada foto-foto skandal beberapa OTP Elizaveta.

Rangga memungut sebuah foto. Itu adalah foto Demitri, yang berasal dari Rumania, dan Nikola, yang berasal dari Bulgaria. Mereka sedang berangkul tangan. Dengar-dengar, mereka sahabat karib PAKE BANGET. Disitu ada Nikola, didekatnya pasti ada Demitri, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan katanya, foto selfie mereka berdua di hape Demitri udah 2000 foto lebih! Sayangnya, keakraban _nyerempet hvmv_ mereka dimanfaatkan para sales untuk keuntungan pribadi. Yep, foto-foto mereka yang lagi coretmesracoret akrab dijual dengan harga $50! Lumayan tuh!

"Hee... ini mahakaryamu, Eliza? Keren juga. Fotografinya bagus," puji Rangga jujur.

 _PRANGG!_ Elizaveta berhasil mengenai wajah Gilbert dengan senjatanya. Lalu menengok pada Rangga tepat setelah Gilbert pingsan. "Ya, kan!? Ini mahakarya kan!?"

Rangga mengangguk. "Kapan-kapan aku mau tunjukin foto-foto yang bagus, Eliza."

"Kalau itu fotomu dengan Willem. Dengan senang hati aku melihatnya!" ujar Elizaveta berbinar-binar.

Willem nge- _blush_. Kiku tertawa seraya mengucapkan, "Aku tidak sabar melihatnya."

* * *

Siang ini, Gilbert ditemukan telah menjadi mayat. Dia gantung diri ditengah-tengah gedung olahraga dengan langit-langit tinggi. Gilbert ditemukan oleh Matthias Køhler dari Denmark bersama dua orang kakak-beradik dari Norway dan Iceland.

Awalnya, Mathias bersama Lukas dan Emil ingin main basket dilapangan _indoor_. Kemudian mereka menemukan Gilbert yang sudah hampir kaku tergantung dengan tali tambang. Memang sih, teman sekelas Gilbert, Roderich, bilang kalau Gilbert menghilang sejak jam setengah sebelas siang. CCTV juga mati dijam setengah sebelas.

Bad Touch Trio sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Banyak yang menangisi mereka. Soalnya tanpa mereka, Hetalia Academy tidak akan berisik dengan kekonyolan mereka lagi. Tidak ada Francis yang mesumnya tingkat langit ke tujuh, tidak ada Antonio yang sering ngegodain Lovino lagi, dan tidak ada tontonan Elizaveta _nempeleng_ kepala Gilbert. Sekarang, pertanyaan lain muncul.

"Seperti apakah dendam sang pelaku pada Bad Touch Trio? Apa korban lain akan muncul?"

Dari alam lain, sang pelaku tersenyum menyeringai pada orang-orang yang bertanya seperti itu. Mungkin Readers juga lagi disenyumin pelaku _?_

Polisi hari ini pun mengintrogasi seisi sekolah lagi. Polisi menduga ini adalah pembunuhan berantai dengan motif cemburu atau orang gila. Polisi juga menduga pelaku adalah pelaku yang sama dari dua pembunuhan sebelumnya.

"Ah... meski kita libur, aku benci disuruh mengerjakan dokumen yang mendadak bejibun ini," kata gadis dari Seychelle, orang-orang memanggilnya Sey-chan.

"Kau benar. Gara-gara pembunuhan ini, media luar sana penasaran dan menyuruh sekolah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan nggak mutu ini," dengus Arthur sang ketua OSIS. "Aku heran dari mana mereka tahu tentang pembunuhan ini."

"Untungnya kita dibantu kalian. _Thanks,_ ya!" Alfred tersenyum lebar pada Rangga, Willem, Kiku, dan Allistor.

"Tch, dasar makhluk-makhluk rendah," dengus Allistor yang sombong tingkat dewa. Kesombongannya ini sudah menjadi makanan biasa bagi _uke_ -nya yang berasal dari Ireland.

"Traktir somay, ya!" Rangga cengar-cengir.

Willem dan Kiku hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa kira-kira pelakunya ya," tanya Sey-chan sambil bertopang dagu. "Aku penasaran siapa yang mau membunuh Francis?"

Sey-chan adalah sepupu jauuuuhh banget Francis. Jadi mereka lumayan akrab.

"Aku juga bingung. Mungkin dia dibunuh sama hantu yang dendam sama dia," sahut Kiku dengan horor. "'Khukhukhu, dendamku terbalaskan'."

"KIKUU! HENTIKAN! ITU MENYERAMKAN!" jerit Alfred langsung melempar kursinya ke arah Kiku.

"UWAH! ALFRED BEGO!" jerit Arthur panik.

"HENTIKAANN!" jerit Rangga sama paniknya.

 _Tep_ , kursi itu berhenti tepat di depan wajah Kiku yang _shock_. Seisi ruangan itu juga ikut-ikutan _shock_. Ya gimana nggak!? Tuh kursi nggak ada yang nyentuh tiba-tiba berhenti didepan muka Kiku terus melayang-layang gitu!? Arthur sama Rangga yang bisa liat hantu aja juga _shock!_

"Ha... ha...," Alfred melotot.

"HANTUUU!" jerit semuanya langsung kabur lewat pintu dan jendela yang kebetulan terbuka.

Kemudian, kursi itu pun jatuh ke tanah dengan pelan. Dan selanjutnya, terdengar suara orang terkikik geli.

 _Siapa ya?_

* * *

Setelah kejadian seram itu, ruang OSIS disegel oleh Arthur sementara waktu. Gosip pun juga beredar cepat berkat Sey-chan memberitahu Elizaveta yang mulut ember. Juga tentang gosip pembunuh Bad Touch Trio adalah hantu.

Arthur—sebagai orang yang bisa ngeliat makhluk halus—di introgasi oleh teman-temannya. Ditanyain tentang bagaimana bentuk si hantu yang dilihatnya, mirip siapa hantunya, dan lain-lain. Sementara Alfred mengurung diri di kamar asramanya saking takut. Kiku segera pergi ke tempat Rangga untuk minta 'doa-doa' biar nggak diganggu. Willem sekarang nggak berani ke toilet sendirian. Rangga menerima banyak pesanan 'doa-doa' biar nggak diganggu—lumayan, satu 'doa' lima dolar US. Sey-chan izin pergi ke rumah sakit tempat mayat Francis masih disimpan (?) untuk minta doa restu (?) biar nggak diganggu. Allistor cuman menguap lebar dengan pacarnya dipelukannya, Cuma dia yang nggak punya kerjaan.

"Hmm... aku sepertinya pernah bertemu si hantu itu," jawab Arthur ketika ditanya. Dia mengingat-ingat dimana pernah melihat si hantu. "Rambutnya hitam, matanya hitam, pokoknya orang Asia banget deh! Dan sepertinya dia cukup terkenal dinegaranya... entahlah."

"—AH!" jerit Arthur kemudian. "Aku ingat! Aku pernah melihatnya di perpustakaan bersama Willem, dan Rangga—eh, ada Matthew juga ding! Waktu itu Antonio masih hidup, dia sama Lovino ke perpus buat nyapa Rangga!"

Willem mengingat kejadian itu entah mengapa merasa lega Antonio sudah di alam sana.

"Coba tanya Rangga deh! Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu!" lanjut Arthur.

Berbondong-bondong, para siswa-siswi yang penasaran akan hantu itu pun menghampiri Rangga yang sedang berkomat-kamit membaca mantra.

"Oh? Hantu yang waktu itu? Waktu itu aku cuman kaget, jadi ikut-ikutan teriak terus kabur deh!" jawab Rangga sambil tertawa setelah ditanya.

"Terus, kamu kenal sama hantunya nggak? Kata Arthur, kamu sama Arthur pernah melihat hantu itu di perpustakaan sebelum Antonio meninggal?"

"Kenal banget dong! Itu setan peliharaan gue! Jadi gue tahu semua tentang dia!" dengan semangat, Rangga menjawabnya dengan bahasa Indonesia. Para penanya menatapnya tidak mengerti. " _In English, please?_ "

"Eh, maaf. Maksudku, aku kenal banget sama tuh hantu! Dia peliharaanku!" jawab Rangga memakai bahasa Inggris, bangga. Para penanya melongo.

"J-jadi maksudnya, kau memerintahkan peliharaanmu untuk menahan kursi itu demi melindungi Kiku?" tanya Elizaveta yang kebetulan salah satu dari para penanya.

"Hmm... aku nggak memerintahkannya sih. Tapi, waktu itu aku bilang, 'hentikaaann~' terus, dia bergerak cepat menahan kursi itu," jawab Rangga menggaruk pipinya pelan.

Elizaveta dengan cepat menulis hal itu. _Pasangan yaoi baru; Rangga x Kiku. Tunggu, menurutku dua-duanya selalu cocok menjadi uke. Jadi siapa semenya?_

"Rangga~! Ayo makan siang bareng!" ajak Willem berteriak. Rangga mengangguk riang. Setelah melambaikan tangan kepada para penanya, Rangga berlari bersama Willem ke kantin sambil tertawa-tawa.

Elizaveta menatap hal itu mengangguk paham. _Willem x Rangga is awesome._ The new OTP...

* * *

Tak terasa, sekarang sudah Jum'at. Para polisi mulai menyerah. Dengan minimnya bukti dan saksi, nyaris mustahil bisa menemukan si pelaku. Mungkin si pelaku sedang mengejek para polisi itu sekarang.

"Hei, Willem," panggil Rangga saat Willem sedang belajar dimeja belajarnya.

Willem menengok. "Apa—"

"Kamu ini temanku, kan?" potong Rangga tanpa memperdulikan Willem yang sedang menatapnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Willem. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa... Nikola dan Demitri melakukan hal 'itu' padahal mereka teman?" tanya Rangga lagi.

Firasat Willem tidak enak. "Melakukan hal 'itu'? Apa maksudmu?" _jangan-jangan, Rangga udah nggak polos lagi!?_

" _Sex_."

 _Demi tuhaann! Cobaan apa yang engkau berikan kepada hamba?! Kenapa Rangga bisa tahu kalau Nikola dan Demitri melakukan hal itu!?_ Jerit Willem nista dalam hati.

"Lagian, bukannya cowok itu nggak bunya _miss V?_ Terus, 'adik'nya Demitri dimasukin kemananya Nikola coba."

 _NJIRT! Kenapa dia bisa tahu Demitri yang jadi seme dan Nikola yang jadi uke!?_ Jerit Willem nista dalam hati lagi.

"Aku juga pernah dengar kabar kalau Eliza ngejual _doujinshi_ dengan _pairing_ Alfred sama Arthur. Pas kutanya, Eliza jawab, 'Oh, itu beneran terjadi lho. Aku pernah liat mereka lagi begituan secara _live_. Terus, aku foto-fotoin mereka dari jauh untuk referensi _doujin-_ ku'." Rangga meniru suara keperempuan-perempuanan Eliza.

 _SHIT YOU, ELIZA! Berani-beraninya kau mengotori pikiran suci dan polos Rangga dengan_ doujinshi _hvmv-mu!_ Jerit Willem dalam hati lagi.

"Terus, pernah kutanya ke Francis tentang begituan saat kita pertama kali sekolah disini—" _FUCK YOU, FRANCIS!_ "—kata Francis, mereka saling menyayangi gitu."

"Te, terus?" dengan penuh keberanian, Willem bertanya.

"Kau sayang padaku?" tanya Rangga memiringkan kepalanya.

 _HELL! KENAPA SEKARANG AKU JADI MIRIP ARTHUR YANG DEMEN BERTERIAK-TERIAK MENGUTUK ORANG DENGAN KATA-KATA 'GIT', 'HELL', DLL!? DAN KENAPA RANGGA BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU PADAKU!? POSENYA IMUT BANGET, NJIR! PENGEN DIMAKANN!_

"T-tentu saja. Aku menyayangimu. Aku juga menyayangi Bella, dan teman-teman kita yang lain," jawab Willem menelan ludah dan pipi agak memerah.

"Ooh, begitu ya. Aku juga menyayangi semuanya," Rangga mengangguk mengerti. "Oke. Lupakan pertanyaanku. Lanjutkan saja belajarmu."

"O, oke..." Willem menghela nafas lega. Dia kemudian kembali fokus belajar untuk ujian beberapa minggu lagi. Yep, karena sekolah ini internasional, kurikulumnya jelas beda dong sama dinegaranya. Lebih sulit dan bikin kepala pusing tujuh keliling. Apalagi Willem kembali teringat tentang pertanyaan tabu Rangga tadi. _Ah~ susahnya jadi diriku..._

"Willem."

Willem menengok. "Sekarang apalagi, Ra—"

 _Cup!_

Willem melotot, wajahnya mulai nge- _blush_. Rangga menatapnya bingung karena Willem memasang ekspresi ' _whaat!?'_.

 _Rangga... nyium pipiku...?_ Willem mengumpulkan ingatannya dari _shock_ -nya. Jelas sekali, pas Willem nengok, Rangga mencium pipi kirinya. Sekilas, tapi membekas disekujur tubuh. _Faktor cinta, you know?_ Yep, mungkin hanya cium pipi. Tapi Willem sudah bangga, bahagia, dan terharu—dalam hati.

"Willem?" panggil Rangga membangunkan Willem dari lamunannya.

"Ra-Rangga... Tadi kamu nyium pipiku?" Willem masih tidak percaya akan realitas. Rangga mengangguk dengan wajah polos.

 _Sudah cukup. Sudah cukup! Aku sudah lama bersabar akan hal ini!_ Seru Willem dalam hati. "Kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Huh?" Rangga mendengarnya seperti dia telah menghamili Willem di sinetron-sinetron gak mutu di Indonesia.

Willem dengan cepat menarik tangan Rangga, dan melemparnya ke kasur Rangga. Lalu, Willem duduk di atas badan ringkih Rangga dan mengunci pergelangan tangan Rangga kanan-kiri disamping kepala. Rangga menatap Willem risih. _Berat cuy_. "Will—mmh!?"

 _EMAKK!_ First kiss _bujangmu ini telah diambil, Makk!_

Setelah kehabisan nafas, Willem melepas ciuman itu dan menatap reaksi Rangga. Sebagai uke, tentu saja sekarang wajahnya sudah merah padam, nafasnya memburu. "Will... Willem... nhh..nh..."

Wajah _fuck me now_ itu membuat Willem kembali mencium Rangga. Ciuman panas dan panjang. Awalnya, Rangga tidak mau Willem memasuki rongga mulutnya lagi. Tapi Willem mencengkram tangan Rangga semakin kuat sehingga Rangga mengaduh dan mengakibatkan mulutnya terbuka. Lidah Willem pun masuk ke rongga mulut Rangga, bermain-main dengan lidah Rangga, mengigit bibir bawah Rangga, mengabsen gigi Rangga satu-persatu hingga membuat si lawan main mendesah begitu hebat.

"Wi-Willemnh..." setelah berciuman, Rangga memalingkan wajahnya dari Willem. Rangga beneran malu setengah mati. Apa kata emaknya kalau _first and second kiss_ -nya sudah diambil oleh lelaki berwarga negara mantan _motherland_ Indonesia?

Sayangnya, Willem malah mulai mengigit pelan daun telinga Rangga, kemudian turun keleher dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil yang menggelitik, dan gigit-gigitan kecil yang meninggalkan bekas merah. Rangga berusaha melepaskan tangan kanannya dari cengkraman Willem untuk menutup mulutnya sendiri, biar tidak keluar suara-suara aneh yang mengundang hawa nafsu para seme. Dan Willem membiarkan Rangga.

Selagi sibuk mencium dan mengigit Rangga, Willem mulai membuka kancing kemeja Rangga satu persatu. Kemudian Willem mulai menjilati badan Rangga mulai dari dada sampai perut.

"Wil—anhn... nnh..." meski mulutnya sudah ditutup dengan tangan, masih saja ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Rangga. Entah mengapa, itu membuat Willem tambah bersemangat me- _rape_ Rangga.

"Wiillhn!" pekik Rangga tertahan saat Willem mulai bermain-main dengan kedua puting kemerahan Rangga. "Anhh... annh! Henti—ahn..."

"Hahn... nnh... Will-Willemnh—ahh!" desah Rangga.

"Desahanmu luar biasa, Rangga Sayang," bisik Willem seksi. Rangga tidak menyahuti, dadanya naik-turun, nafasnya terburu, wajahnya super merah. Tangannya mulai merayap ke punggung Willem, minta dipeluk. Willem pun memeluk Rangga sambil mengelus rambut hitamnya lembut.

"Wi-Willem bangke, sialan, b-brengsek, nyebelin, bego, tolol, rese', an-anjing, babi, telur busuk, m-m-mati aja sono," Rangga menyumpahi Willem dengan bahasa Indonesia, biar Willem nggak ngerti.

Meski Willem tidak mengerti, Willem tahu Rangga menyumpahinya. Soalnya dari nadanya udah kedengeran banget judes gimana gitu (?).

"Mau ke tahap selanjutnya?" tanya Willem menyeringai. Bulu kuduk Rangga langsung berdiri.

"N-nggak!" Rangga langsung lompat menjauhi Willem dengan ngeri. "A-aku sudah mengerti. Ja-jadi jangan—ARRGH!" Rangga tiba-tiba terjatuh dan memegangi lehernya sendiri.

"E-eh!? Rangga?!" seru Willem panik. Dia buru-buru menghampiri Rangga. "K-kau kenapa?! Ada yang sakit?!"

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh, Brengsek," Rangga mendongak ke Willem dan memukul tangan Willem yang hendak menyentuhnya. Matanya dingin dan tidak senang pada Willem. Suaranya berubah agak lebih berat. "Berani juga kau menyentuh kakak sepupuku yang imut ini."

"H-huh? Apa maksudmu, Rangga?" tanya Willem tidak mengerti.

"Kau pasti kenal denganku, kok. Willem van Raffles—"

"Tunggu, itu nama siapa?" potong Willem bingung.

Si 'Rangga' melongo. "Oh, salah ya? Maaf-maaf. Aku bingung mau menyebut apa margamu. Tapi namamu itu Willem, kan?"

"Ya memang. Kau kenapa sih, Rangga?" tanya Willem khawatir. "Demam, ya?"

"Nah, Willem. Salam kenal. Namaku Razaq Yudistira, sepupunya Rangga," kata si 'Rangga' tersenyum miring pada Willem.

"Ra-Razaq?! Itu kan nama sepupunya Rangga yang koma ketabrak becak!" seru Willem terkejut.

Muncul perempatan di dahi Razaq. "Jangan membuat kalimat yang membuatku tampak lemah seperti itu!"

"T-tapi apa maksudnya ini? Kata Rangga, kamu kan sudah koma selama dua tahun! Kenapa kamu ada ditubuhnya Rangga?" tanya Willem tidak mengerti. "Kenapa kau nggak balik ke tubuhmu semula aja?!"

"Tunggu sebentar! Sebelum aku menjelaskan, kau harus menuruti tiga peraturanku," tegas Razaq mengacungkan tangannya. "Satu, kau tidak boleh berhubungan badan dengan Rangga sampai aku bangun dari koma dan benar-benar pulih."

"H-huh!? Apa hakmu melakukan itu!?" seru Willem. "Suka-suka aku dong mau ngelakuin atau nggak!"

"Dua, kau harus mengikuti semua peraturanku. Dan itu mutlak. Kalau tidak, aku nggak bakalan mengizinkan kalian berdua bertemu lagi SELAMANYA," ucap Razaq melotot pada Willem.

"Tiga, jangan pernah beritahu orang lain tentang keberadaanku yang masih samar-samar ini," kata Razaq kemudian dengan nada lebih tenang. "Ada pertanyaan?"

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti semua peraturanmu?" tanya Willem.

"Rangga itu sangat percaya padaku, lho. Mungkin saja... kalau kau tidak mematuhi peraturanku, akan kufitnah kau. Rangga kemudian akan membencimu selama-lamanya. Mau?" Razaq menyeringai.

"Oke. Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi. Aku... setuju dengan peraturanmu. Jadi, jelaskan tentang rohmu bisa ada di badan Rangga," sungut Willem.

"Hehe. Oke. Ahh... kau ingat saat Rangga bilang yang menahan kursi untuk Kiku di ruang OSIS itu peliharaannya? Sebenarnya itu aku," Razaq nyengir kuda. "Dasar Indon bego. Jangan bilang peliharaan napa."

"Yah, intinya, aku akan selalu dimanapun Rangga berada. Bahkan sejak kau ingin nge- _rape_ Rangga, aku udah melototin kalian berdua dari tadi," sindir Razaq, Willem memerah. "Dan juga..., kau tahu kan, aku protektif pada Rangga?" Willem mengangguk.

Razaq terkikik entah mengapa. Dia mengambil sebuah _cutter_ dan memainkannya sejenak. "Soal pembunuh itu... tentu saja aku yang melakukannya." Seringaian lebar muncul.

Willem tercengang. "Tu-tunggu, apa?! Ba-bagaimana bisa?!"

"Tentu saja pertama-tama aku akan merasuki Rangga dulu," Razaq dengan riang memainkan _cutter_ itu. "Kemudian, merencanakan kematian kelompok Bad Touch Trio itu. Fufufu, aku heran kenapa polisi tidak bisa melacakku. Lagipula Bad Touch Trio itu super bodoh. Hmm... yang paling bodoh itu yang albino. Siapa namanya? Ah, masa bodo. Saat kubilang ingin meminta bantuannya, si albino itu langsung terkena jebakanku. Fufufu, menyedihkan sekali."

"K-kau!"

"Ahh... sekarang sih, giliranmu, Willem," Razaq sengaja mengiris ujung jari telunjuk tangan kirinya. Setitik darah mengalir keluar. "Kau berani sekali, ya. Sudah menyentuh Rangga duluan."

"Me-memangnya kau tidak pernah menyentuh Rangga sebelumnya?" tanya Willem dengan keringat dingin.

"Kalau sampai _sex_ sih belum. Dua tahun sebelumnya aku hanya pernah membuatnya masturbasi," jawab Razaq santai. Kemudian Razaq tersenyum mengerikan pada Willem. "Nah... mau diiris-iris, digantung, dibakar, dimutilasi, disetrum, atau ditusuk saja? Hm?"

"H-hei... kau pasti bercanda," ucap Willem melangkah mundur teratur.

"Ah, kalau kau semua yang kusebutkan tadi harus dilakukan ya...," seringaian Razaq melebar. Kemudian dengan lincah dia berlari ke arah Willem. " _Bye, by—_ ARGH! RA, RANGGA! KENAPA—UGH!—KAU BERONTAK! AGRH!" Razaq memegangi lehernya seperti Rangga sebelumnya. Kemudian jatuh terduduk sambil terengah-engah. _Cutter-_ nya terlempar. "P-padahal sedikit lagi—ARGH!"

"Ra-Razaq?! O-oi! Ada apa?!" seru Willem. Dasar bodoh! Kau malah mengkhawatirkan musuh!?

"Hentikan... Razaqq...," terdengar suara Rangga mendesis. "C-cepat keluar dari tubuhku!"

"Eh? Ra-Rangga, ya?" tanya Willem mengerjapkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba Rangga—atau bisa juga dibilang Razaq?—berdiri. Kemudian menengok ke arah tempat tidur. "RAZAQ BEGO!" teriaknya melengking kemudian. "Willem itu teman baikku disini, bodoh! Kalau dia mati karena ulahmu, dan aku tidak ada teman dekat, aku akan kesepian banget disini!" Rangga marah-marah ke arah tempat tidur itu. Willem menatapnya bingung.

"Pokoknya cari korban lain! Jangan Willem!" seru Rangga menjitak udara (?). "Pokoknya, liburan nanti kami akan ke rumah sakitmu untuk menjengukmu. Titik! Selama itu kau harus berteman dengan Willem!"

"Huh? Nggak bisa berdua lagi? Kan ada Willem, jadi bertigalah! ... _threesome?_ Apa itu?" tanya Rangga pada udara lagi. "Ah! Aku tidak mengerti! Pokoknya, jangan membunuh Willem! Mengerti?"

Willem menatap Rangga semakin bingung. "Uh, Ra-Rangga? Kamu ngomong sama siapa?" tanya Willem akhirnya.

"Oh ya. Kau tidak bisa melihatnya ya. Di tempat tidurku itu ada Razaq," jelas Rangga mengancingi kemejanya. "Ah, panas. Aku mau mandi dulu. Dengar, Razaq, pokoknya jangan sampai kau membunuh Willem."

* * *

 **[ Pelaku: Razaq Yudistira, (16) ]**

 **[ korban: Francis Bonnefoy (17), Antonio Carriedo Fernandez (17), Gilbert Beilsmidst (17) ]**

 **[ Kasus: tidak terselesaikan (bagi polisi) dan** _ **case closed**_ **(bagi Willem) ]**

* * *

Sejak hari itu, kadang-kadang Willem juga sering berkomunikasi dengan Razaq lewat buku tulis Rangga dan pulpen Willem. Biasanya, setiap kali mereka berdua berkomunikasi, dua buku tulis yang kosong dan baru bakal langsung habis. Jadi Rangga kesel juga kalau mereka berkomunikasi. _Buku tulis woi! Mahaal—sebagai anak IRITologi!_

Polisi masih tidak bisa menemukan sang pembunuh selama seminggu itu. Kemudian sekolah mengusir polisi karena _deadline_ (?) alias selama seminggu itu para polisi belum menemukan sang pelaku.

Akhirnya, KBM kembali dilaksanakan. Ujian di depan mata. Semua fokus pada setiap mata pelajaran. Rela-relain begadang demi nilai bagus untuk mengharumkan nama negara masing-masing.

 _And then..._ liburan semester selama kurang lebih satu bulan dua minggu! Yeah! Siapa sih yang nggak suka liburan?

Tapi, kalau nilainya turun atau jeblok, sang murid harus di tahan di sekolah selama tiga hari. Melakukan remedial. Kalau nilai remedialnya bagus, dipulangin. Kalau jelek, diulang sampai nilainya bagus. Paham?

Rangga sudah mesem-mesem membayangkan dirinya dikasur seharian sambil ngebuka _game_ , main _game_ sama adiknya, begadang nonton bola sama bapaknya dan ngebacot ria bersama emaknya. _Ah~_ kangen keluarga deh!

Hubungan _threesome_ Willem, Rangga, dan Razaq juga sudah dimulai. Kadang-kadang Willem iseng nyium Rangga, Razaq pun memarahi Willem lewat buku tulis sampai lima buku lebih. Kadang-kadang Willem mendengar Rangga dikamar mandi berteriak-teriak memakai bahasa Jawa, disitu Willem merasa Razaq menganggu Rangga kelewatan.

Di penghujung semester, rapot dibagikan. Willem yang lumayan pintar mendapat A-. Rangga yang—PELU SAYA ULANGI— _ **hoki, beruntung dan lucky**_ mendapat nilai A.

 _Hell!_

Kalau _ranking_ tidak perlu disebutkan, ya. Saya bingung mau naruh Rangga di urutan berapa.

Setelah itu, mereka pulang ke negara masing-masing. Rangga dan Willem berjanji akan bertemu di Malaysia untuk menjenguk tubuh Razaq.

* * *

 **{** _ **The END }**_

* * *

APA INI! #jejeritgakjelas.

(*) _matic_ adalah cara menjawab soal tanpa lihat soalnya. Keren kan? Sekolah saya banyak yang menganut cara itu biar cepet ke kantin (readers: APA?!)

Aduuhh... anu... maaf, saya baru pertama kali bikin yang begituan... (readers: yang mana?)

Yang itu lho... aduh... mmh... yang _lime_ —nyaris menjurus ke _lemon_ kalau saya tidak ingat _rate_. Apalagi saya bikinnya pas lagi maghrib, setan-setan pun masuk ke pikiran sayaaa! _Noo!_ /apaansih!/ #digampar

Saya masih ragu-ragu sebenernya. Tapi, biar seru aja ^^ /serupalalu!/ saya juga minta maaf kalau bahasanya masih kaku dan _ew-ew_ (?) gitu. Masih newbie nulis begituan. Maaf kalau ada salah kata dan pengucapan kata *bungkuk*

Apalagi maksa-maksain _oneshoot_ begini. Sama total bacotan saya sampe nyaris 7k words. _Weleh weleh_...

Terus, salam kenal. Saya author baru di fandom ini. Nggak baru-baru amat sih. Saya udah ngeripiu pake username ini juga difanfic-fanfic yang saya sukai. Hehe

Okeh! Mungkin kalo ada review saya bales lewat PM. Mungkin ya, soalnya saya sebenernya males ngejawab /plak

Btw, ada omake tuhh~

* * *

 **[ Omake 1 ]**

Angin berhembus kencang di padang bunga tulip. Cuaca di Belanda saat ini sedang bagus-bagusnya. Cocok untuk piknik disini.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam sedang memejamkan matanya dibawah pohon. Tikar merah kotak-kotak mengalasi badan ringkihnya. Lelaki itu benar-benar menikmati suasana damai, tenang, dan menyenangkan.

 _Ahh... indahnya hidup~_

Tapi sepertinya, semua berubah ketika coretnegaraapimenyerangcoret kedua orang itu datang. Yang satu berwajah Asia banget mirip dengan lelaki yang sedang bersantai itu, yang satu lagi benar-benar orang Belanda asli.

"Indon, makanannya aku taruh sini, ya," ucap seorang lelaki yang mirip dengan lelaki yang sedang menikmati suasana itu.

"Rangga, di dekatmu ada lebah—"

"MIAPAH?!" jerit lelaki yang dipanggil 'Indon' dan 'Rangga' itu spontan melompat. Lelaki berambut pirang tertawa, sementara yang mirip Rangga tertawa ngakak.

"Bercanda, Rangga. Aku cuman bercanda," kata lelaki pirang.

"Willem sialan!" Rangga menendang badan berotot lelaki pirang itu.

"Adududuh...," Willem meringis kesakitan.

"Rangga~~!" Razaq yang entah kerasukan apa mencium Rangga dibibir. Willem melotot iri.

Yep, kini Razaq sudah bangun dari komanya. Pas banget, waktu Willem dan Rangga menjenguk Razaq di Malaysia, Razaq langsung bangun. Seketika itu juga, Rangga menjerit-jerit layaknya perawan tua mendapat lamaran. Dan sekarang, Razaq ngotot ngelamar kerja di Hetalia Academy. Dia nggak mau Rangga di kuasai Willem saja. Yah, kalau Razaq sih nggak mau jadi guru, dia maunya jadi tata usaha.

Sekarang ini, mereka bertiga lagi liburan ke Netherland, ke ladang bunga tulip yang sedang bermekaran. Willem yang mengajak mereka. Dan tentu saja untuk Rangga, Willem gratisin. Untuk Razaq bayar sendiri. Sebagai kita tahu, Willem ini kan pelit banget.

Disana, mereka _selfie_ , _hunting_ bunga tulip, dan foto-foto gitu deh! Terus di _uploud_ sosial media. Para _fujodanshi_ menjerit-jerit saat melihat foto _threesome_ itu.

Yah, walau pun Willem dan Razaq tidak bisa memiliki Rangga seutuhnya, setidaknya mereka bisa berbagi walau nggak sudi kan? Dan Rangga tidak bisa menolak. Kalau menolak, Willem dan Razaq yang memiliki pengaruh di negara masing-masing akan mulai berperang memperebutkan Rangga. Kemudian karena pengaruh mereka, Belanda dan Malaysia akan terseret perang dunia tiga—ah ngawur!

Setidaknya, saat ini mereka bertiga bisa menikmati waktu mereka sebelum kiamat (huh?)

 **{ Omake 1: END }**

* * *

Maaf, omake benar-benar tidak jelas. Saya minta maaf... T^T

Yah, karena sudah terlalu panjang, saya tidak jadi menuliskan detik-detik saat Francis, Antonio, dan Gilbert mati. Faktor _**M**_ , _**Males.**_

Umm... kalau begitu, _**review please**_ _?_


End file.
